The present invention relates to a covering device comprising a cap of flexible material having at least one recess, which during normal operational use is penetrated by a fastening element.
The aforementioned types of covering devices are generally known and are used for example, as protective devices on machine tools. In many applications, conventional covering devices require spring lock washers, plain washers, or expensive special screws, for example, to guarantee the screw clamping force required for a long service life and all types of stresses. Furthermore, conventional covering devices often require costly corrosion protection.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved covering device of the type mentioned at the outset to attain simplified assembly and a greater reliability with respect to localizing the covering device on a component part to be covered, and which solves the aforementioned problems of conventional covering devices.